


Dear Frank

by FoolocracyFunForFools



Category: The Hardy Boys
Genre: Joe doesnt want Frank to Leave, Joe is sad, M/M, These brothers love each other so much!, please dont hate it!, the letter is kinda like a poem BTW, they act like inseperable twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolocracyFunForFools/pseuds/FoolocracyFunForFools
Summary: Joe writes a letter  in his journal and Frank find it by accident. what the letter is about, and what happens next you'll have to read to find out. ;D
Relationships: Joe and Frank hardy, platontic relationship only
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to the song Armor by Landon Austin when i wrote this. try listening to it while reading it! enjoy!!!!

_Dear Frank,_

_Life goes on when my heart stops. You were my life force, and a tornado blew you out. You're going away and here I have to stay. Why can't we go back to when we were kids? So, inseparable we could have been twins. Apart just by one year we even have the same tiny twist in our left ears_

_Never will we leave each other we swore at age 12. Brothers first we promised at 15. And now you are leaving me at age 18. We didn't know it couldn't last forever but we wanted it too. Detective brothers loving each other so much we even work together. High school dragged on forever. But we were solving mysteries together, brother to brother_

_I don't want to be so dependent on you. I strike out on my own, but everything is new. Because I'm not being a detective with you. I have independence but I don't want it without you with me. It's ridiculous for a brother to feel so lost when the other one isn't there. But that's how I feel. Forget about independence and growing up_

_All I want is you to have my back when we go up against a criminal. When there's just one of them or a pack. Could you maybe just not go? Just for me? I know I'm selfish and you deserve that scholarship but I'm not me when you're not there. When I come home to just mom and Dad._

_Sure, we can deal being apart but the most we've ever gone is a week at max. This much co-dependence is probably unhealthy but they haven't gone through what we have. You want to spread your wings and fly. Believe me I know that you above all else deserve the space to be free. I understand._

_But could you stay close to home so I could see you on the weekend? I love you bro. You don't know how much. You'll probably never read this but that's okay. I never thought I would draft a poem type letter until today. I don't even know why I did it you know? I just… I felt like I umm needed to tell this to someone, but the only problem was that you are the one I tell things. I can't tell you this though because then you will stay, and I can't be that selfish that you don't take the rightly deserved scholarship._

_But it's killing me bro. Because I got another year left before I graduate, and I just wish I could spend the last year of high school with you. You're leaving almost makes me want to cry and you know how much I hate to cry. But that's how I feel all the time now. I guess this is what people feel like when they are heartbroken._

_I've had my heart broken before by girls. We both have. This one hits different somehow. Possibly because I didn't have the bond that I have with you with those girls. We've been captured, kidnapped, drugged, and slightly tortured. We've had broken bones, skinned knees, split lips, fought with each other but we always made up by the end of the day. You and I have faced more in those 2 years of high school than a normal teenager will meet in a lifetime._

_We have faced it all together back-to-back and face to face we have survived. But big brother right now I am dying inside. So, for you I will wipe the evidence of tears away and put a smile on my face. I will stand at the door and wave goodbye as you pull out of the drive. Frank my heart might be breaking but it's worth it if you are happy inside._

_I'm not going to lie if you ask if I'm alright. I'm not alright. I'm not even FREAKING close to alright. My, my heart is going to explode, and I can't concentrate on anything. I want to tell you so bad but your face when you got accepted to Harvard shut my mouth up tight._

_The day you leave is getting closer and I am still a hidden mess. I smiled for the first time for real ever since I found out that you were leaving when you told me that you asked Callie to marry you. Bro, that's amazing. It's hard to understand why you were so shell shocked when she said yes. She has loved you ever since she met you._

_Me and Callie might not have a lot in common but the one thing that we do is that we both love you with all our hearts and we only want what is best for you. Maybe if I had someone too, I wouldn't feel so alone or this stupid feeling of abandonment. I thought Iola was the one but when she cheated on me it broke me, Frank, into a thousand pieces. I can't even look at another girl without thinking of how much hurt I went through, and I can't hurt that much again._

_I feel stuck. Stuck in quicksand maybe and I can't get free of it. I couldn't take not telling you anymore, so I wrote it down. A little bit everyday in this letter expressing what I feel. I know you won't ever see it and I'm not sure I want you to. I can't be such a horrible brother that I would put my feelings before what you want Frank. So, this was written as a way of telling you but not telling you._

_I hope you'll forgive me for this whole stupid letter. I don't want to feel like this, and I wish to heaven that I didn't. But I do and I would give anything for you to just stay. You're leaving tomorrow and I need to stop and go help Mom make cookies for you for the trip. You're going to be so far away from home, from Mom and Dad, from Callie, and from Me._

_I love you Frank. No matter where you go or how far away from me you go. No matter how much it hurts and how hard it is killing me inside to see you leave and wave goodbye._

_I love you Frank._

_Please come back soon. Your little brother needs you. The sun needs its moon, and they are never too far apart. Not when they love each other no matter how unmanly it might seem from the heart. Brothers love each other, and they say it. Twins love each other and they feel it. I like to think that we are both. I feel pain when you are hurt, and I share your happiness when you are joyful. But I wouldn't wish for you to feel this pain inside of me for anything._

_It is mine to bear and mine alone. Maybe in time it will pass, and It will be gone when you get back._

_See you later Frank_

Tears hit the paper before the journal holding the letter was shut. Frank sat there on the edge of Joe's bed tears streaming from his softened brown eyes as he processed what he had just unknowingly read. He had gone into Joe's room after he had finished packing for college to ask him a question when he saw the notebook sitting open on his desk. Curiosity overriding his logical mind he had gone into Joe's room and over to the desk. His name at the top of the page had caught his eye so Frank started to read the letter.

And as he sat there after reading it his head now in his hands as the full impact of what Joe had been feeling the last few weeks hit him, he whispered

"Oh Joe!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe find Frank. Frank confronts Joe.

"Frank? Frank, hey, hey man it's okay." Joe who had stopped at the sight of Frank hurried over to where Frank sat and put his hand soothingly on Frank's back.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked as Frank's heaves started to quiet down though Joe's confusion grew.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Frank's choked up voice asked while his hand trembled ever so slightly.

"Tell you what Frank?" Joe was bewildered but as he looked around the room his eyes caught sight of his journal closed sitting on his desk. Realization hit Joe and he sighed deeply before turning his eyes back to his crying brother.

"Why?" Joe asked and Frank nodded in response to busy trying to control the water flowing freely from his eyes to respond with his voice. "You read the letter Frank. You know why." Joe's voice sounded tired, exhausted with the strain of his secret bearing down on him that was now released.

"You could have told me Joe. You can tell me anything! You told me when Iola cheated on you, when the kid was bullying you in 8th grade. You tell me everything!" Frank was exasperated, maybe slightly hurt that Joe felt like he couldn't go to him but mostly worried about Joe. Joe got off the bed and walking across his carpeted floor he stood at the window with his back to Frank.

"Joe. Joe! Joe?" when Joe didn't answer Frank's calls, he also got off the bed and went to the window. He touched joe's shoulder and gently turned Joe, so they were face to face. The tears that had occupied Frank's eyes not a minute before now were in Joe's eyes.

"I'm scared." Those two words smashed the wall of braveness that Joe had built into millions of pieces. The tears flowed, his chest heaved, and they grabbed each other in a tight hug. Joe crying noisily and Frank with silent tears rubbing Joe's back.

"I am too Joe. But we will figure it out. I know we will. We're the Hardy brothers for crying out loud. Which actually sounds kind of funny now because both of us are crying out loud." Joe's snort of laughter into Frank's shoulder made Frank smile. Joe said something but it was mumbled by Frank's shirt. "What did you say Joe?"

"I said" Joe said as he lifted his face from his brother's shoulder "You still suck at making jokes Frank." Frank smiled big and said, "That's what you are for little brother."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Joe asked puzzled as he wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed back the rest of the teas hard.

"Hey" Frank said with his hands in front of him in the surrender position. "I was just paying you a compliment. You're right Joe you do make better jokes."

"Alright then." Joe was eyeing Frank slightly suspiciously but with a playful twinkle in his very bright from crying blue eyes.

"Well, if you can't even believe me when I sincerely compliment you then maybe I should go."

"What do you mean maybe you should go."

"If you had told me sooner how you felt than this could have been so much simpler."

"Wait so all of this is my fault?" Joe's voice carrying a hint of anger.

"What? No, no that's not what I meant." Frank said quickly. He sighed and tried again "What I meant was that I don't have to go to Harvard Joe."

"I knew that this was going to happen! Frank this is why I didn't tell you because than you wouldn't go, and you deserve it Frank." Joe's arms flung around as tried to talk Frank out of staying.

"Wow, wow Joe! Calm down man." But Joe didn't calm down he started to ramble in sheer panic so Frank tired of waiting for a chance to tell Joe just shouted

"I can take it online!" Joe's sentence was left unfinished and his mouth hung open as he paused to process what Frank had said.

"You can take it online." Joe voice was quiet, and he said it slowly as if he said it too loud or too fast, they would be too good to be true.

"Yes Joe. If you had told me earlier than we wouldn't have had to go through all of this. There is the choice of taking all the courses online. I can stay home and take all the courses online. So, I will still be here when you get back from school okay? I'm not leaving you buddy, I never would." Joe lifted his eyes from the floor to Frank's, his face wore the biggest grin Frank had ever seen.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Joe jumped in the air at the last yes pumping his fist before grabbing Frank in a giant bear hug.

"Okay, okay Joe. Yes, I'm pumped too man. But I would still like to breathe." Joe released him and Frank bent over his hands on his knees and fake wheezed just for Joe's benefit. Joe smiled chuckled and lightly punched Frank in the arm saying

"Guess you need to hit the weights more Frank. That wasn't even that tight." Frank stood up and grabbing Joe in a half nelson (a headlock with one arm) He ruffled his hair before releasing him. Both wore giant smiles and they stood in Joe's room facing each other grinning as their father would say like fools. They stood there for a minute before Joe realizing something said, "We have to tell Mom and Dad!"

"Oh my gosh you're right and I have to tell Callie!" Joe with a smile on his face said

"Race you down the stairs."

"You're on" They both bolted out of the room and the thunder of the Hardy Brothers feet on the stairs could be heard all throughout the house. Frank was going to stay and

the Brothers were back.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did yah think?????? please let me know!!!!  
> By-BY ;D

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on fanfiction under my name of RightPerspectiveofwhump.  
> i know it might seem like Joe is being selfish in not wanting Frank to leave and it seems kind of ridiculous but like its a fanfic. and Joe has always had his brother with him so to think of that separation it scares him.  
> i also LOVE! to rhyme so that's why the poem is like that.


End file.
